There is market demand for papers having comparatively low sheet gloss with high print gloss. Lower sheet gloss provides easy readability of printed text in high glare situations such as those encountered on air planes and with bed side lamps. High print gloss is desirable for effective advertising. In papers with high delta gloss (difference between paper sheet and printed gloss), the printed images appear to jump out of the page attracting more “looks” from the readers thus enhancing the value for the advertisers and publishers.
It is well known that print gloss may be enhanced by improving the smoothness of the sheet. Use of clay pigments and calendering improves sheet smoothness and gloss. However, increases in print gloss typically also result in increases in sheet gloss, with little or no change in delta gloss. Similarly, efforts to reduce sheet gloss, to provide a low glare paper, result in corresponding decreases in print gloss, with little or no change in delta gloss.
Various proposals have been made to provide a paper with low sheet gloss, and high print gloss. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,111 to Lee et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,129 to Renk et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,457 to Yanagisawa; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,929 to Bobsein, et al, which are hereby incorporated by reference. However, demand exists for low glare papers with increased delta gloss.